Various types of robots may perform a variety of functions that may assist users. Robots may be used for applications involving material handling, transportation, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robots operate is becoming more intelligent, efficient, and intuitive. As robots become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the desire for efficient robots becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand for efficient robots has helped open up a field of innovation in actuators, movement, sensing techniques, as well as component design and assembly.